Team Tactics Try-It
Team Tactics is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Council. Requirements: Girl Scout Brownies should complete 5 activities, including the starred item. = Activities = # Teams in Life * : Teams are a part of your everyday life. Think about the teams you encounter each day. Make a list of the many different teams you participate on. Compare your list with a friend or troop member and discuss the similarities and differences between your groups. Why do you think learning how to work together is important? # Your Teammates : Every person is unique and has something to share. Why do you think that learning and understanding differences may make a person easier to work with? Complete one or more of the following activities and share what you learn: ***** Attend an event that teaches about different cultures. ***** Play a game that allows you to learn something new about someone you know. (An example of a game you can play is "Musical Cultures." This game is similar to "Musical Chairs." The only exception is that the person left standing must share something about themselves or their culture that everyone may not know.) ***** Plan a cultural day with your troop. Have each member bring in an item that represents their culture and share information about it. How many different countries are your troop members from? # Speak Up : Communication is an important part of every team's success. With a teammate, play a game without using verbal communication. Use your eyes and hands to express what you have to say and what you must do. (Two good games to play are "Birthday Lineup" and "Human Knots," which can be found in Games for Girl Scouts.) After you are done, play the game again using verbal communication. Which way was easier? Why do you think that being able to communicate effectively is essential to a good team? : OR : Read "Communication" in the Family and Friends section of the Junior Girl Scout Handbook. # It Is Wise to Compromise : Groups consist of many different people and personalities which can sometimes lead to conflict. If teams want to be successful, they must learn to overcome these obstacles by learning how to compromise. A compromise requires each individual to make a contribution to resolve the problem in a way that is beneficial for everyone. With your troop, or group, discuss the meaning of compromise. Practice compromising by gathering a package of grapes, crackers or pretzels. Make sure the number of items in the package is not equal to the number of girls in your troop or group. Try to work with your team to evenly distribute the items so everyone is satisfied with the outcome. # Let's Play : Participate in a sports workshop or event that requires teamwork. Use communication and compromising skills to support your teammates and help your team do their best. # Be a Good Teammate : It is important for teammates to support one another. Practice being a caring and supportive team member by writing a poem, making a friendship bracelet, sending a card, or helping a person that is on one of your life teams. # Act It Out : With a group of people, perform skits of the following situations: ***** A player on your team is only interested in being the best and feels the only thing that's important is always winning. ***** A teammate is being excluded by the other girls because she is different. ***** One of the players on your team refuses to compromise and always wants things to go their way. : Discuss the skits. How did they make you feel? What was inappropriate about the individual or teams behavior? What would you have done in this situation? # Getting a Perspective : Have a coach come in to talk to your group about teamwork. What is it like to lead a team of people with different personalities? What type of players work well as members of a team? What are the qualities needed for a team to be successful? : OR : Interview two people that are on a sports team. What kind of teams are they on and what makes their teams successful? What qualities does their favorite teammate have? What rules and skills do team members follow? What is the most difficult thing about working on a team? What are the qualities they feel are the most important for a team to be able to work together? Compare their answers. # Share What You've Learned : Make a poster to share with other Girl Scouts that shows the importance of teamwork. # Work on a Team : With your troop or group members, organize an event that teaches others the value of teamwork. : OR : Plan and implement something with a group that improves something in the community or helps people in need. = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = Earned Awards: Council's Own Earned Awards - Juliette's Closet, Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Team Tactics Try-It